To Hell With Logic
by squirrelmaster
Summary: ST Kink Meme promp. Nu!Spock discovers the love Old!Spock felt for and kept from his Kirk. Nu!Spock decides that he doesn't need to keep his feelings a secret. Spock/Kirk or Spirk if you will. Not sure about second genre, my writing tends to end up funny.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the promp!**

Spock Prime melded with Spock to keep him on the enterprise (at the end of the movie).

Spock saw how Spock P was in love with Kirk P but never did anything about it because KP was straight, he was Vulcan and emotionally handicapped, and whatever other reasons.  
But with the new universe thing have changed. it's easier for him to display feelings (just see the PDA w/ Uhura) and Kirk is less selective w/ his relationships.  
So he will (logically mind you) assures himself his captain.

**This is what I turned it into!**

The destruction of his home planet, Vulcan, along with the death of his mother, was, in Spock's mind, the most terrible pain he had ever felt. However, as he left the mind of his older and wiser counterpart, he found himself proven horribly wrong.

Spock did all he could not to collapse under the pressure of the foreign emotions with which he was now faced.

"I apologize, Spock. I believed myself able to control my more painful memories."

"How could you-" The young Vulcan began. "How have you managed to deal for so long with these emotions? I've never felt anything…"

The older Spock took a deep breath in preparation for the coming discussion. "The joy of our time together is enough to get me through the despair of his passing."

Young Spock merely shook his head. "That is not to what I am referring. All the years you served as the Captain's First Officer-" "Jim," the elder interrupted. "-and you never once acted upon your… feelings. I fail to understand how such time spent together could be described as joyous when it brought you so much pain."

"I loved James Kirk." The young Spock seemed uncomfortable with his senior's statement. "I loved him, yet I did not require his love in return. Simply spending my days as his friend and officer was enough."

There was a short silence between them. "Vulcans should not lie."

The elder Spock was shocked. He could only look at his youthful mirror image. "I was," he seemed to be searching for the right word. "Afraid."

"Afraid?"

"My entire Vulcan heritage told me that to love a human would be-"

"Illogical," Young Spock finished for him.

"Yes. I was afraid that showing my emotions would make me vulnerable, fragile. I was too afraid to show the man I loved how much he really mattered to me."

"A most… illogical decision."

The elder Spock gave a small smile. "Indeed. Perhaps," He began. "You will not make the same choices as I. After all, this seems to be another universe entirely."

"And what of James Kirk?" The young Vulcan asked. "Is he a different man than the one you knew?"

Old Spock gave another, more sincere smile. "No." He stated. "No matter what circumstances, in any universe, there is only one James Kirk."

His younger self tilted his head. "Fascinating." And with that, he left. The Enterprise was waiting.

**Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of, TO HELL WITH LOGIC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**W00T W00T… Just to let everyone know, I'm hoping to update once everyday. I've been pretty bad at that with my other stories but I'm really trying to work on it! I already know where I want to go with this story, I just have to figure out how to get there. The chapters will probably be pretty small, no more than 400 or 500 words. That way I won't burn out and decide to stop writing. Anyway… Enjoy.**

One month has passed since Spock became the Enterprise's First Officer. The conversation held with his elder counterpart was deemed unimportant and forgotten. James Kirk was a superior officer and nothing more.

Three months have passed since Spock became the Enterprise's First Officer. Still no thought has been given to the unimportant conversation concerning James Kirk. He was Spock's Captain and nothing more.

Five months have passed and Spock has begun to think of a certain conversation. However, it is still unimportant. James Kirk was merely a friend and nothing more.

Seven months have passed and Spock cannot get that unimportant conversation out of his head. What started out as a simple working relationship quickly turned into sharing every meal and spending every evening together. Even so, James Kirk was his Captain and his friend, nothing more, despite Spock's own feelings.

Nine months have passed and if Spock were human he would describe himself as 'desperate' to speak to the ambassador, as the elder Vulcan was now known. That conversation from long ago that Spock once thought of as unimportant had now taken over his mind.

"Captain," Spock addressed Kirk.

"Yes, Mr. Spock. What is it?"

"I would like to request shore leave time once we have reached New Vulcan."

Kirk seemed somewhat shocked. Spock wasn't one to take shore leave. "Of course, Spock. Although, can I ask why? You don't normally take advantage of shore leave."

Spock was hesitant to reply. "I am in need of advice from the ambassador."

"Ah," Kirk said, a smirk forming. "Isn't that cheating?"

Spock formed his version of a smile, the one only Kirk saw. "I would call it, taking advantage of my resources." At that Kirk laughed.

"Leave it to a Vulcan to say, 'Yeah, I'm cheating,' without actually having to say it."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Spock said, the almost-smile still in place.

"Sure you don't, Mr. Spock," Kirk said with a large grin in place of his earlier smirk. "So, this advice, is it something I can know about? Or is it some sort of Vulcan only, no outsiders allowed thing?"

"As always, your choice of words fascinates me, Captain."

"Ah, avoidance. So you're not going to talk about it with me," Kirk stated, rather than asked.

"I would prefer not to," Spock replied.

"Just thought I'd ask."

"I appreciate the concern, Captain."

Seeing Spock's obvious discomfort with the turn their conversation had taken, Kirk sought it's end. "Well, Mr. Spock, we'll be arriving at New Vulcan shortly. You'll want to prepare for your shore leave."

"Yes, Captain. Thank you." With that, Spock left.

**And here are my responses to reviews! I decided to put them at the end from now on so that the people that don't want to read them don't have to go, 'Ok, where's the story.'**

**Mirror Flower and Darkwind: **Hey! Sorry for not updating my other Spirk. -_-' I can has writers block? I'm glad you think this story is awesome, lolz. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

**Magdalen Beller: **I'm very glad you thought the last chapter was interesting. Hopefully this one was too. I'll try to update a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well check me out, not only did I post twice in one day, but I managed to write a nearly 1000 word chapter. I'm awesome. Anyway, enjoy.**

As Spock walked into the transportation room he noticed Chief Engineer Scott at the energizing station. "Mr. Scott," he began. "You are not in engineering."

Scotty just barely managed to refrain from rolling his eyes at Spock's obvious statement. "Well, Mr. Spock, if you were to take shore leave more often you would know that I always help out in the transportation room around this time. A lot of people need to be beaming down and to a lot of different places."

"Of course," Spock said. "That does seem most logical."

"Indeed it does," Scotty agreed. "So where shall I take you Mr. Spock?"

"I would like to be beamed directly to the home of the ambassador. I trust those coordinates are already known."

"Aye, sir." Scotty said as Spock took his place on the pad. "Ready to energize on your signal."

"Energize."

"Energizing."

Spock reappeared in front of a large Vulcan home. He took in his surroundings briefly before heading towards the house.

"Spock," he heard to his left. He turned to see a familiar face.

"Ambassador," he greeted.

"I was not expecting you. I knew of the Enterprise's arrival to this planet. However, I expected to see Jim greet me."

"I am sorry for the intrusion," Spock apologized. "I should have asked before arriving."

"Nonsense, Spock. I was merely surprised, not annoyed. Please, come in." Spock followed his older self into his home. "Although I am curious as to why you have come. Questions about your future? You know I will not answer and even if I were to, due to the changes between this universe and my own, I would be of little help to you." The two continued walking until they reached what looked like a living room. "Please, take a seat."

"My questions are of the present, not the future," Spock began. "I," He hesitated. "I wish to speak to you again about Captain Kirk."

Spock was once again interrupted. "Jim," the ambassador corrected.

"Yes. Jim."

"You've spent quite some time working beside him. Have your initial impressions of him changed."

Spock was quick to answer. "No. He is without a doubt the most stubborn and illogical human I have ever come across."

"I see."

"However," Spock continued. "I find myself not quite as," He had to search for the right word. "Vexed with these traits as I was once. I have come to understand the Captain in a way that I did not think possible."

The ambassador chuckled. "That," he stated. "Is Jim Kirk. The most fascinating man in the universe."

Spock was quiet for a moment. "I agree," he said with a tilt of his head.

"So what is the exact nature of your request to speak with me? Surely you could speak with Dr. McCoy or even Jim himself if this was a work related matter."

"This is most definitely work related," Spock began to explain. "However, it is not something I wish to discuss with anyone else." The ambassador remained silent, waiting for Spock to continue. "I find myself not only fascinated with the Captain, but also, captivated." Even when talking to himself, Spock felt uncomfortable revealing his thoughts of Kirk.

"Excuse the interruption, Spock, but I do not understand how you consider this work related."

"My fascination with the Captain has begun to negatively affect my productivity."

The ambassador smiled again. "What you mean to say is, you think about Jim when you should be working."

Spock seemed as embarrassed as a Vulcan could. "Not by choice, I assure you."

The ambassador's smile never left. "This is exactly how my love for Jim began."

By now, Spock was very uncomfortable. "Love is not how I would describe this feeling."

"But you will," The elder Vulcan replied. "I, too, denied my feelings. As a Vulcan I knew that they were an unnecessary complication. I continued to deny myself until the day that Jim died." That is when his smile disappeared. "Do not make the same mistakes as me, Spock. The circumstances have changed; the universe has given us both a second chance."

"I do not understand," Spock said, confusion written all over his face.

"My entire life I was driven by my Vulcan heritage. It was not until I met James Kirk that I began to explore my human side."

"That is true for me as well," the young Spock agreed.

"However, we do not lead the same life. You have the chance to change things. The destruction of Vulcan has changed you. You will not be the same man that I was. Your emotions have been stirred at a point far earlier in your life than mine. This will give you the drive you need to pursue a lasting relationship with Jim."

Spock tried to take in all the information that his elder self was providing. "I'm not sure that a relationship with the Captain is something that I want."

"Well," the ambassador began. "I do not have the answers to everything. You will need to decide what it is that you want by yourself. But, if I may, I advise that you speak to Jim. Tell him of your newly developing feelings. Jim is a trustworthy man. He will not condemn you and he will not abandon you."

Spock nodded. "I will take that under consideration." The two Vulcans spent the next few minutes discussing the new planet that was now home to the surviving Vulcans. They continued to change subject matter until Spock decided it was time to return to the Enterprise. "Thank you, ambassador, you have been most helpful."

"It was my pleasure, Spock. Live long and prosper."

"You as well." Spock opened his communicator and contacted the Enterprise. "Mr. Scott this is Spock to beam up."

"Aye, sir," the voice of Scotty was heard. "Beaming now." And with that, Spock was reunited with the Enterprise.

**Hope you enjoyed and please keep waiting for the next chapters to come out! LOVE YOU!**

**Banbi-V: **This soon enough? Lolz. I'm glad you like!

**D (): **First off, O.o to the name, lolz. And second, sorry about the short chapters. :p Maybe this one's long enough for you? I try. And thank you for liking the story!

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: **Haha, good. Hopefully this wasn't too long of a wait, lolz. And I know how you feel. Haha, I'm the one writing it and I want to smack him over the head too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look at me, I am on a freakin roll. Buut, I'm goin to bed now… so you won't get another chapter for AT LEAST… ten more hours. Sorry guys. Keep Reading!**

Spock started to search for Kirk as soon as he arrived back on the Enterprise. He did not have to look long.

"Mr. Spock," Kirk called from behind. "Only you would request one hour of shore leave."

"So it seems," Spock replied.

"Well?" Kirk inquired. "Did you get what you went for?"

"More or less, Jim." To say that Kirk was shocked was somewhat of an understatement. His jaw went slack as he did a mental double take. "Is there something wrong?"

Kirk stuttered. "W-well no. It's just- well you've never called me Jim before. I mean, I know I've asked you to a hundred times but-" he trailed off.

Spock seemed ashamed of his slip. "I was under the impression that you would be agreeable with my addressing you in such a manner while off duty."

"Yes, of course, Spock. I was just shocked is all. I've been trying to get you to call me Jim for going on eight months now. Why the sudden change?"

"I've had a revelation of sorts."

"A revelation, huh? And the ambassador brought on the revelation, did he?"

"That is correct."

"You know," Kirk began in a sly voice. "The ambassador called me Jim when we first saw each other on Delta Vega."

Spock's annoyance showed in his stiff shoulders. "I am aware of how the ambassador addresses you. It is only logical that he acts familiar with you, as he has spent many years as your first officer."

"Yeah, he told me about what good friends we end up to be."

"A friendship that will define us both in ways we cannot yet realize, or so he said," Spock interrupted.

Kirk grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

Spock returned the smile, if only slightly. "As am I."

"Well, to celebrate our mutual excitement for our not yet existent friendship to end all friendships, would you care to share a meal with me, Spock?"

"I am always willing to spend time in your presence, Jim."

"I'll take that as a yes." They began the short walk towards the turbolift that would bring them to the mess hall. "So, still not going to tell me about your talk with old you?"

Spock stiffened slightly. "Actually, Jim, I had wished to discuss the matter with you."

Kirk was shocked for the second time that day. "Did you? Then maybe we should move our lunch date to my quarters."

Spock ignored the date comment. "That would be advisable. It is not a subject that should be overheard."

"Let's hurry up then. I'm sure you're just dying to share all the latest Vulcan gossip."

"Jim, your humor continues to elude me." The wait for food and the walk to Kirk's quarters took less than ten minutes.

"Alrighty then, Spock, shoot."

"Shoot, Jim?" Spock questioned.

"Stop with the feigned Vulcan ignorance and let's talk."

"I do not know what you mean. However, I do have an important matter to discuss with you."

"So your talk with the ambassador."

"It was about you, Jim."

Kirk was once again surprised. "Me? What did I do?"

"It is not a matter of any singular act that you have committed," Spock attempted to explain.

"So what?" Kirk started. "It's just my very existence that annoys you?"

"Not annoy, Jim, fascinate." Kirk looked extremely confused. "As you may or may not have been aware, I terminated my relationship with Lt. Uhura one point three months into our voyage. We were, in my opinion, mentally incompatible. During these seven months spent on the Enterprise I have discovered a more suitable match. You, Jim. I find that my thoughts are always on you, even in your absence. It has begun to negatively affect my work."

Kirk chuckled nervously. "Are you trying to say you're in love with me, Spock?"

Spock took this extremely negatively. He straightened to his full height and all his internal defenses were raised. "I said no such thing, Captain."

Kirk sighed. "Oh, come on, Spock. Don't go back into Vulcan mode on me."

"I have no idea what you mean by that statement, Captain. I do not have a 'Vulcan mode.'"

"Look, I wasn't making fun of you and I certainly wasn't rejecting you. I just- this is a little much, is all. It's kinda weird when your best friend confesses to you, especially if that best friend happens to be a Vulcan. I just wasn't expecting something like this. I'm going to need some time. And please don't take that as a rejection. There's a lot that needs to be thought through if a Captain wants to start a relationship with his First Officer. We can't do this lightly. You know that, don't you?"

Spock seemed more comfortable after hearing Kirk's full explanation. "Yes, Jim. I am aware of the possible repercussions."

"Then you must know how important it is that we take this slow and that we keep it quiet."

"Yes, Jim." Spock said again. "Although, I must admit, I am now somewhat confused. Are you agreeing to my proposal of a romantic relationship between the two of us?"

Kirk was silent a moment and then he grinned. "Well how about we just start with a date?"

Spock returned the smile. "That would be most agreeable."

"Then meet me back here after our next shift, which just started by the way."

"Of course, Captain. Shall we head to the bridge?"

"Lead the way, Mr. Spock."

**Mirror Flower and DarkWind: **Jesus, you reviewed fast. Lolz. And yayz for the last chapter being cute and love worthy, haha, thank you! And I, too, love Spock Prime. He is one bad ass Vulcan. Haha. Please keep reading and enjoying! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**F YEAH! 2,000 words, freakin beat that. But not really… anywho… enjoy… as always. ^^**

There were no significant changes in either Spock or Kirk's working behavior. This was expected for Spock but pleasantly surprising for Kirk. While delivering some information about an upcoming mission to Kirk, Spock leaned over and whispered to him. "I am somewhat astonished by your ability to maintain an air of professionalism, Captain."

"Oh, please, Spock." Kirk began. "You act as if I'm some rowdy teenager. I can behave like an adult when I want. And besides," he continued. "It's not as if there's really anyone here to fool. The majority of the crew is still on shore leave. Really, we could just set this thing on auto run and go do what we want."

Spock almost sighed. "Don't let the other members of the crew hear you speak that way, Captain. And to think, I almost commended you on your new found sense of work ethic." He then straightened up and walked back towards his own station.

"Oh, come one, Spock. You know I'm right."

"On the contrary, Captain, there are still duties that need to be performed."

Kirk pouted. "Not for me, there aren't."

"Would you like me to find something for you to do, Captain."

"No," he responded quickly.

"Then I suggest you oversee the duties that are currently being performed."

"That's finding me something to do," Kirk muttered. Spock conveniently didn't hear him. Kirk sighed. "Fine, then." He reluctantly got up and walked around the bridge. When he got closer to Uhura's station she flagged him down. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. She signaled again. Kirk glanced over to Spock to see if he noticed anything. Seeing it was safe, he walked over to Uhura. "Did you need something, Lt?"

"What was that about?" She asked.

'Uh oh,' Kirk thought to himself. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kirk. I'm great with communications and I _know _that wasn't your regular Captain-First Officer banter."

Kirk decided to go with denial. "I'm not really sure what you're getting at. Spock and I always talk to each other during our shifts."

Uhura looked at him with a clear 'do-you-think-I'm-stupid' stare. "You've never felt the need to whisper to each other before," she said. "And Spock isn't normally so tolerant of your laziness."

'She has a point,' Kirk thought. 'So how do I get out of this? Too bad I can't just pull a Spock and say it's none of her business. She'd totally see through that and figure out that there's something goin on between us.'

"Well, _Captain_?" She interrupted his thinking.

"Umm," he hesitated. 'Damn it.' He thought again for a moment. 'Let's stick with denial.' "Is it really such a surprise that we're becoming friends? We spend every day working side-by-side. It's only natural."

Uhura didn't look convinced. Then she smirked. "You're right, Kirk. You two _do_ spend a lot of time together. But I've notice that it's not always for work."

"Eh," Kirk tried to talk but couldn't think of anything.

"Isn't it true that the two of you eat almost all your meals together?"

"Well yeah-"

"And I heard from Dr. McCoy that you've recently been blowing him off in order to play chess with Spock. Is that true?"

"Umm, yes?" Kirk replied hesitantly.

"Now what does chess have to do with work, Captain?

"Well, uh," he was stuck. 'Double damn it,' he thought.

"So," Uhura began again. "If you'd mind telling me what that conversation was about, that'd be great."

'You know what,' Kirk thought. 'Screw it, I'm pulling a Spock.' He straightened up and tried to act commanding. "What my First Officer discuss in private is none of your business, Lt. Now go about your business before I issue you a reprimand for ignoring your duties.

Uhura looked slightly put out until suddenly her smirk returned. "What you discuss _in private_, huh? So it was a private discussion. What about, I wonder."

Kirk's face fell. 'Triple damn it. I just can't win.'

Uhura acted as if she were talking to her self. "I wonder if anyone else knows. Maybe I should ask the doctor about it. Or maybe Spock would be willi-"

"No!" Kirk said somewhat loudly.

"What was that, Captain?"

Kirk sighed. "Fine, I give. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"I'm glad that you've seen things my way."

"As soon as this shift is over," he finished.

"Why not now?" she asked, miffed.

"Because Spock could hear us."

"So," Uhura said. "He already knows what you talked about."

"Because, ugh," Kirk groaned putting his hand over his face.

"What?" Uhura demanded.

"I would be embarrassed if he heard me talking about him," Kirk mumbled into his hand.

Uhura just about giggled. "Alright then, Captain. We'll meet following this shift. It's a date."

"Great," Kirk growled sarcastically as he walked away. 'Just great,' he thought. 'Now I have a date with Uhura and Spock.. at the same time. This'll be fun.'

**EPIC BREAK OF EPICNESS IS EPIC~~EPIC BREAK OF EPICNESS IS EPIC ~~EPIC BREAK OF EPICNESS IS EPIC~~EPIC BREAK OF EPICNESS IS EPIC~~ EPIC BREAK OF EPICNESS IS EPIC**

The shift ended surprisingly fast. 'Already?' Kirk sighed. 'Usually these stupid shifts drag on for hours. Why am I so unlucky today?' That was the moment that both Uhura and Spock decided to walk towards him. 'Quadie damn it.' "Uh, Cdr. Spock, Lt. Uhura, um, productive shift?" he asked nervously, not actually caring.

"Yes, Captain, most productive." Spock replied, thinking nothing of Kirk's weird behavior.

"Same here," Uhura said.

"Well, um. Spock, uh, can I have a quick word with you?" he gestured to the other side of the bridge. "Over there."

Spock raised his eyebrow. "Of course."

Kirk pointed at Uhura. "You stay there." Then he turned around and walk to where Spock was waiting. "Um, Spock, I forgot that I had promised Lt. Uhura that I would speak to her privately about, uh, a request that she… requested.. following this shift. So uh, could we maybe postpone our date a while?"

Spock's face showed slight sadness. "Whatever you wish, Captain. The date was your idea in the first place."

"We're not on duty now, Spock, call me Jim. I don't like it when you're all formal with me"

Spock shifted uncomfortably. "I, am sorry, Jim."

Kirk groaned. "No, don't be sorry," He sighed. 'This guy is so difficult to deal with.' "I don't know how many times you're gonna make me say this, but I am not rejecting you, Spock. By postpone a while, I really do mean just for a while, like thirty minutes at most. I just have to speak briefly with the Lt. and then I am looking forward to spending the rest of my evening with you."

"I see," Spock stated, regaining his composure.

'Good,' Kirk thought. "Perhaps you could get us some food and set up the chess board while I'm occupied."

"That would be fine," Spock replied. "My quarters then, Jim?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you in about thirty minutes." With that, they both walked off.

'Ok, one down, one to go.' Kirk said as he headed back to the communications officer. "Alright then, shall we?"

"Just lead the way, _Captain._"

Kirk groaned for the millionth time that day. 'I seriously regret the day I told her to call me Captain.' He led the two into a private room and gestured for her to sit.

"Alright, spill. What's going on between you two."

"Nothing," Kirk automatically responded. When it looked like she was about to object he spoke again. "Yet."

"Yet?" She questioned.

"Well," Kirk started, sighing. "Spock had been acting a little differently the past few days and then he came to me asking for shore leave so he could talk to someone down on Vulcan."

"The ambassador?" Uhura asked.

"You know about him?" Kirk asked back.

"Spock and I talk a lot."

"Oh, well, yeah. So he went to talk to the ambassador but he refused to tell me what about. Not an hour later, I found him walking through the halls and he asked if he could talk to me about what he spoke about with the ambassador. Now, I'm totally confused at this point, but I lead him to my quarters anyway. When we got there I asked him what was up and he told me that he and old him talked about me. So I pretty much asked him why he hates me, and he was like, 'nah, it's the opposite.' So… long story short we have a date tonight." The two of them sat in silence for a large chunk of time. After five minutes had gone by Kirk was thoroughly unnerved. "Well?" He practically yelled at the woman sitting across from him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't really tell what to make of that." She replied.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Kirk said. "I mean, I'm the one that asked _him_ on a date and I am, well honestly I'm freaking out about it."

"Why's that?" Uhura asked in sincere curiosity.

"God, I don't know. I'm just nervous."

"And you don't normally get nervous before dates?"

"No! Never! I mean, look at me, Uhura. I'm James Kirk, what do I have to be nervous about?"

'Full of yourself much?' She thought before chuckling. "Far be it from me to suggest this, Kirk, but maybe you actually _like_ Spock. He's not just some girl you picked up in a bar, you know. If you start something with him, it's going to get serious, and that is definitely something to get nervous about. You're probably not used to the thought of commitment."

Kirk took it all in. "Commitment," he said before groaning. "This is crazy. I can't do this, not with Spock. Spock needs_ that guy_ and I am _not _that guy."

"Well, it's really none of my business," Uhura began. "But I think you're just being hard on yourself. I think Spock would be good for you and you'd be good for Spock. You balance each other out. And the whole _that guy_ thing, you could be _that guy_, Kirk. You've just never tried it before, maybe it's time you did."

Kirk slumped down and put his face in his hands. "God, you could be right, Uhura. But- gah, this is nuts. Spock is in his quarters, waiting for me, right now. I've got," he paused. "the hottest, most brilliant Vulcan that this side of the universe has ever seen waiting for me in his personal quarters and I'm hesitating to meet him. Am I... mentally deficient or something?"

This time Uhura openly laughed. "No, you're just a free spirit, Kirk. You see a relationship as a cage, but it's not. As the only person in the universe that has ever been with Spock before, let me tell you this, he is amazing. A night with him," Uhura said, reminiscing. "Is like nothing else." She sighed dreamily.

Kirk groaned again. "Well now you're just trying to make me jealous." And she laughed again.

"What do you have to be jealous about? He's waiting for you! Now go get him!"

Kirk took a deep breathe in. "Right!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet. "I will. Thanks Uhura."

"Anytime, " she said, I smile on her lips as she watched her captain run out of the room.

**GlassAngel: **Thank you. I'm totally loving Spock Prime in this too. He's pretty much just like, 'Do what I say,' without actually having to say it. Haha, pretty awesome.

**Yana5: **Teehee, thankies. I aim for cute. Haha.

**Cheann de na thit: **Well this chapter was slightly longer and less speedy in the update department, lolz. Was this angsty, haha, I can't even tell anymore. :p

**Mirror Flower and DarkWind: **Ha! Let's see if you review as fast this time! And thanks for the love! XD

**Maranni123: **Sadly you'll have to wait one more chapter to see how the date goes, lolz, but I hope this one was entertaining enough to hold you off.

**Banbi-V: **Gosh, inorite? She crazy. Lolz, jk. I love it. Yes! They are dating. Hopefully Kirk does have anymore freakouts. Ha, but who knows…

**Magdalen Beller: **Lolz, yeah, I put those up pretty close to each other. Haha and thanks. :)

**D (): **How about 2000? I'm trying hard, just for you. Lolz.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN 1:Man, it's been forever. But it's not my fault! I'm in college now. xD And I was without the internet for two weeks! Two weeks! Anyway… enjoy.**

**AN 2: Ah, crazyness I wrote half of this like… four months ago and just got around to the ending half. You hate me, I know. Oh well… and this is still short. Enjoy.**

"OK, Jimmy! You can do this. Just keep focused. You have a supreme hottie that says he's totally into you waiting in his quarters with food and chess and all around romance. You got this." Kirk continued to mumble to himself on the way to Spock's quarters. "Well, it's only been ten minutes. Hopefully Spock wasn't too annoyed by the delay." And his thoughts drifted back to Spock. "Man, this is weird," he said aloud. "If Bones had suggested that I'd be going on a date with Spock back at the academy I would have told him to get himself one of those damn hypos. But here I am," And the nerves came back. "Jesus, what am I doing? Am I serious about this? Is he? Of course he is, he's Spock, he's always serious." Kirk stopped walking and leaned against the wall. "What will happen if this doesn't work out? And what will happen if it does? As Captain, I don't even know if I'm allowed to have relations with a member of the crew." Kirk leaned his head back on the wall and covered his face with his hands. "Ok, I just gotta think about this rationally." Kirk sighed trying to let go of all his tensions. "If this doesn't work I'm sure Spock will remain just as professional as ever. There's no doubt about that. And I… I'm sure over time I'll get over the awkwardness of it all. If it does work out.. well we'll just have to take it one step at a time. I'll have to talk to the ambassador about his relationship with the other me. Maybe he'll know something about the regulations on Captain-First Officer romance." Kirk nodded to himself and pushed off from the wall. "Ok. No more freaking out. There's a damn fine looking Vulcan waiting for you, damn it. Time to man up." That forced the continuation of his walk to said Vulcan's quarters.

Spock sat in the middle of his room, patiently awaiting the arrival of his Captain. A high pitched whistle caused him to jump up and run to the door. Ok, maybe not so patiently. "Jim," Spock greeted. "You have arrived earlier than you previously estimated."

Kirk chuckled, "I told you it was only a small postponement. You still thought I was gonna ditch, didn't you?"

Spock straightened his shirt, an obvious sign that Kirk was, in fact, correct. "Not at all, Jim. I had full confidence in your words."

"Sure you did," Kirk said while chuckling again. "So what'd you get to eat? I'm starved." All traces of Kirk's nervousness were carefully hidden. After all, he couldn't let Spock know that just moments ago he was a complete mess of nerves.

"My, 'favorite,' as you call it." Spock said, gesturing to the small table which held two settings.

"Ah so Plomeek Soup, then?"

Spock almost smiled, glad that Kirk remembered the kind of nourishment that he preferred. "That is correct. And they have had sufficient time to cool."

"Let's get to the eating part then."

"A wise decision."

"That is why I'm Captain," Kirk said while walking to the table.

"From where I stood, your captaincy was brought about by a series of bad decisions that happened to fall into place with each other," Spock said in an almost joking manner.

"Way to bring a guy down, Spock."

"My apologies, Jim."

Kirk just grinned. "So," he began, attempting to start a casual conversation. "Besides your visit to the Ambassador, which I already know all about, how was your day?"

"Fairly standard," Spock stated as the two men began to eat. While Spock was unused to sharing details of his daily life with others he understood the need for communication between two people that wished to begin a relationship together. "With the exception of the encounters between the two of us, my day was uneventful."

"It's good to know I make an impression," Kirk smiled again.

"How was your day, Jim?"

Even after first asking Spock himself, it felt weird to have Spock ask him about his day; weird but nice. "My day was wonderful. I managed not to have any allergic reactions to anything, which meant no hypos from Bones. Keenser wasn't climbing on anything when I checked up on Engineering. Scotty's beamed everyone who requested it down to shore leave. I didn't at any time walk in to find Sulu and Chekov making out. And to top it off an incredibly hot guy friend of mine agreed to go on a date with me." Once again Kirk grinned, lifting his eyes from his bowl to look at Spock.

Spock hesitated only for a moment. "I am pleased to hear that. Hopefully tomorrow will prove just as pleasant for you."

"I suppose that depends on how well today goes," Kirk's grin turned into a smirk.

Spock had a good deal less experience in the dating area than Kirk. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of the situation. "Jim?" He said with a confused look.

"Well, if I bore you to tears on this date, I doubt you'll be up for a second. Then tomorrow won't be nearly as pleasant as tonight."

"I assure you, Jim, you are anything but boring."

Kirk flashed another grin. "Good to know." His nerves were beginning to dissipate. This was just like any other date, only the words came more naturally. He was genuinely interested in Spock's life and genuinely happy that Spock seemed to be interested in his as well. It was a new experience and yet it put him at ease. He didn't have to worry about trying to impress Spock. He could just be him.

"Is your meal satisfactory?" Spock asked to break the small silence that had formed.

"Quite," Kirk replied. "As different as Vulcan food is to Human, I find it more familiar than exotic. And besides," he continued. "I'm sure I'd enjoy anything that you picked out for me." While Kirk obviously knew the difference between an impressionable young girl and his first officer, he couldn't help but be his smooth talking self.

"With the exception of a purposefully bad choice, I would have to agree with that logic."

'Leave it to Spock to take that as fact instead of a compliment,' Kirk thought, rolling his eyes. "And why would you ever purposefully pick out something bad for me?"

"I do not know. However, the possibility does exist." (A/N: Alright, the next part I totally didn't plan until I got here and then I was like, 'Hey, this is gonna be funny.')

"Well, so does the possibility that you're going to sleep with me tonight, but it's not like I'm betting on it," Kirk said scooping up another spoonful of soup. He didn't realize until he was about to swallow said spoonful that Spock had frozen. He had turned pale and his eyes were wide. Kirk stuttered, "I-I was.. just kidding, Spock. I.. didn't mean that. I'm sorry. It was totally uncalled for…" He trailed off.

Spock's eyes returned to their normal size and he shifted a bit. "It is quite alright, Captain."

And there it was, the C-word had reared its ugly head. 'Crap,' Kirk cursed himself. 'And everything was going so perfectly.' "Spock, I didn't mean that the way it came out. I don't want to sleep with you."

Spock furrowed his brow. "Am I not to your liking? I was under a different impression."

"No!" Kirk shouted and Spock made another hurt face. "I mean, yes." He tried again. "Ugh, look, you're very attractive. More than just attractive even, you're... indescribably perfect in my eyes. I only meant that I want more than to just sleep with you. I know from Uhura that Vulcans take monogamy incredibly seriously. And I know what people say about me. You may think that I can't have a serious relationship, but even with all the people I've been with, I've never once cheated on someone. Yeah, I change around a lot, but it's always with one person." He paused to gauge Spock's reaction. When Spock said nothing, he continued. "And with you... Well I don't see how I'd ever find a reason to change around. So what I'm trying to say is... if we started something serious, you'd be the only one for me, Spock."

Spock remained silent for a decent amount of time, causing Kirk to become worried. Just as Kirk was about to apologize for his idiocy and excuse himself from the room, Spock spoke up. "You realize that you just agreed to enter into a serious monogamous relationship with a Vulcan, do you not?"

There was another moment of silence. "Yeah."

"Then perhaps there is a possibility."

Kirk grinned.


End file.
